


Movie Meet-Up (Analogical)

by FantasticFangirl21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticFangirl21/pseuds/FantasticFangirl21
Summary: Inspired by @sanders-sides-uncorrect-quotes on tumblr“I love analogical. I like first meeting (gay panic) fics. I wish there were more fics of them being combined.”“Roman is Logan’s annoying friend. Patton is Virgil’s bff. Pat and Ro are also close friends.”“Even though the emo and teach have never met before, the dad and prince duo are determined to matchmake them.”“They basically force them to met eachother for the first time while all 4 of them go to watch a movie together at the cinema.”“As soon and L and Vee look at eachother, Ro and Pat know they’ve found their new favourite OTP.”-@sanders-sides-uncorrect-quotes on tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Movie Meet-Up (Analogical)

Short fanfic: 2305 words  
Analogical 💜🖤💙  
Movie meet up  
————————————————  
My rooms quiet, the only sound being the calming clicks of my keyboard as I type up my english essay. The serene silence is the perfect setting for my school work, though this argumentative essay was difficult to get started due to the vague instructions provided by my professor, it's rather easy now and I am almost finished. If I finish before two I can most likely get a snack for lunch before- my thoughts are interrupted by the dramatic opening of the apartment door. 

“Logannnnnnnnnnnnn, I'm backkkkkkk.” I sigh but ignore him, still attempting to finish my essay. He's in my room and behind me within minutes pulling my rolling chair from my desk. I groan. 

“Roman, I was almost finished, you're not supposed to be here until three.” I say crossly, glaring at him. 

“Oh come on Lo when am I ever on time?” Roman has a point, he is always either too early or too late. This time he’s too early. By like an hour. 

“Fine but at least let me finish my assignment.” I say standing up from my chair to roll it back to my desk. He follows behind looking over my shoulder. There's a moment of silence as he looks at what I'm doing while I start typing again. 

“Uh, Lo isn't that due next semester?” Roman asks. 

“Yes.” I say typing out the last paragraph of the essay, my chair is torn away from the desk once again and I cross my arm starting to get aggravated. “What now?!” I ask in annoyance. 

“You're not doing an essay due next semester, you're getting ready for the movies. Come on.” I start to protest.

“But-”

“No buts! Get up we’ve got like an hour to get ready and you're going to need all of it to be Royally Ready!” Roman says commandingly as he takes my arm and pulls me up from my chair rushing me to the bathroom. 

“Preposterous, it only takes me five minitues to get ready, we’re only going to the movies Roman-” I'm cut off as he shuts the bathroom door on me yelling to me from the other side. 

“Shower, so that I can do your hair! Hurry up you’re wasting time!” Roman yells, I can practically hear the smile on his face. 

“It's just the movies I'm already dressed!” I counter.

“Nope, shower, now!” He responds. 

I sigh exasperatedly glancing at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a tee shirt and jeans, my hair a bit messy because I didn't feel it necessary to do it on a saturday morning but other than that I look aquate. 

“I don't hear water!” I glance at the door and know he's not going to stop. With another exaggerated sigh I turn the water on. 

————————————————

I sip my smoothie to calm my nerves watching Patton as he tells me all about a puppy he saw this morning on his way to our off campus apartment. I'm probably worried over nothing, I mean I almost always over think things, I can't be too sure though... Patton asked me some questions today that seemed… off. 

————————————————

One hour earlier. 

————————————————

This morning while lacing up my black combat boots when Patton asks me a question that catches me off guard. 

“Are you wearing black to the movies?” He asks in his normal chipper and happy tone but for some reason I hesitate turning to look at him. 

“Do.. you want me to wear something else?” I ask back, suddenly aware of my black tee shirt and dark wash jeans. 

“No, I just think you look really good in purple too.” He remarks with an air of fake nonchalance. Without a second thought I change into my dark purple shirt and slide on my black jacket with purple plaid patches. 

“Better?” I ask. 

“I love it!” Patton says happily before combing his fingers through my hair, throwing it out of my eyes and off to the side. 

“What was that about?” I ask confused raking my fingers through my hair so it falls in my eyes again before applying my usual dark makeup. He pouts slightly when I change my hair back but is happy again a moment afterward. I glance over, nearly blinded by his more-excited-than-usual beam. I look back at the mirror finishing my makeup. “What are you so excited about?” I question putting my black eyeshadow away. 

“Oh nothing! I'm just excited for the movies!” He answers back quickly before fixing my hair again. I frown slightly and cock an eyebrow unconvinced.

“Come on if we leave now we can get smoothies on our way there!” He says bouncing on his heels, I smirk hiding my lingering uneasiness at his behavior. Despite the slight change in typical personality he's still Patton, he's probably planning to show me a puppy or something. 

“Alright, I do like smoothies.” I say with a sigh, Patton squeals excitedly before turning and hurrying me toward the door. 

————————————————

Thinking back to this morning as I sip idly on my smoothie makes me a bit more anxious, causing me to rake my fingers through my hair again. About the fourth time I've done that, Patton’s given up on fixing my hair to my relief. He's watching me expectantly and I focus back on the conversation. “What?” I ask him, I hadn't heard whatever he said. 

“I asked if you're excited for the movie?” he repeats. 

“Oh, yeah” I reply, taking another sip of my dragonfruit smoothie. 

“It will start soon, we should head on over.” Pat says getting up still bouncing with all that extra energy that makes me nervous. 

“Pat the movie doesn't start for another twenty minutes-” I start but he's already off to the door leaving no room for hesitation as I quickly scramble out of my seat after him. “Wait, Pat hold up-“ I jog back over to him, smoothie still in hand. “What’s the rush?” 

“Oh did I forget to mention we’re meeting Roman and his friend there?” Patton asks nonchalantly, or at least tries to, his excitement leeks through telling me it’s not an accident that he ‘forgot’ to mention. I tense.

“You… what? Pat come on you know Roman gets on my nerves, he’s always so annoying, I don’t know how you're friends with him.” 

“He’s not that bad Virgil-“ 

“Pat, he’s going to talk through the whole movie.” I counter, as we pay for our movie and head inside. Patton frowns slightly, looking around as we walk into the concessions area of the movies. He pulls out his phone typing into it. “Annnnnnnd the Prince is late.” I remark with a soft frown. Now we have to wait on him, at least we will miss the previews. 

“He says he’s on his way, they are almost here.” Patton smiles again chirping back. 

“Great,” I say finishing off my smoothie, “I’ll go throw this away, pretty sure I can’t bring a tropical smoothie cup into the theater.” I then turn to throw it away, when I turn back around moments later Patton waves me back over Roman and his friend over near him.

They all turn to look at me and I notice Roman first then his friend. His friend. Damn. My heart jumps to my throat and my palms start sweating nearly instantly. Holy fu!k he looks like a god. Perfectly sculpted face with a sharp jaw that could cut diamonds. He’s got glasses shielding his icy blue piercing eyes that make my heart skip a beat. He’s wearing a faded navy blue tee shirt with the NASA logo that fits him a little to perfectly. His hair is swept elegantly to the side, black straight hair styled to perfection. Dark wash jeans and black converse top off the casual look, as my eyes finish scaling all six foot two of him, meeting his eyes once more. My steps falter and I catch myself, blushing fiercely as I finally make my way over, not acknowledging Patton or Roman in the slightest only looking at the guy stealing the air straight out of me. I don’t even realize I’m staring until his lips quirk up in a pensive smile, he speaks. 

“Logan, I’m Romans companion, pleasure to meet you…” he introduces himself holding his hand out to me, I hesitate a moment more before taking it as he trails off. I shake it. 

“Um- I’m- Virgil, Pattons friend, nice to meet you too, uh, Logan.” I’m still holding his hand just a moment too long, amusement dances across his analytical piercing blue eyes as I wrestle my heart back down to my chest regaining my breath. I realize I’ve been shaking his hand a little too long, taking my hand out of his, I look down and shoving my hands in my pockets awkwardly, my face flushed once more. I have to look up some to see him, my height around five seven. A silence falls between us, not uncomfortable, more… curious and anxious. I fidget under his inquisitive stare, one hand coming out of my jacket to rake though my hair. 

I watch nervously, my blush finally fading as Logan’s pensive smile turns soft and he takes my hand again. Blush creeps back up my neck as he speaks. 

“We should hurry, we don’t want to miss the movie.” He says evenly with one last smile toward me before walking. I unfreeze walking after him, he still has my hand after all. 

“Yeah, right…” I match his quick precise pace, “So NASA?” I ask in an attempt to start conversation. 

“Yes, I love astronomy, the stars and space. Did you know that the life cycle of a star spans billions of years. As a general rule, the more massive the star, the shorter its lifespan…” 

Neither of us notice Patton and Roman watching the conversation both beaming with excitement and quiet awe at the interaction they had worked so hard to set up. They high-five quietly with bright smiles looking back again as the two walk into the theatre.

————————————————

Logan continues with nerd-like enthusiasm, Virgil hanging on every word interested in astronomy just as much, offering comments and interjections as they talk. Roman and Patton tag behind chattering happily about their newfound favorite couple. The movies goes well, Virgil commenting about all the stupid things the characters do and Logan whispering predictions and the unlikliness of the occurances in the movie. That certainly wouldn’t be the last time the four went out together, and soon enough just the two.

————————————————

Extra: Logan’s perspective 

————————————————

“We’re going to be late.” I state with a slight frown in the passenger seat while Roman speeds down the highway. 

“No we won’t, we’re almost there!” Roman says determinedly. I check the time again as we pull into the movies Romans phone dings with a text, I glance down at it. Patton. 

“Are we meeting Patton?” I ask as Roman snatches his phone into his hands quickly typing out a response before getting out of the car. 

“Yeah, he brought a friend along too, they’re watching the movie with us.” He says shutting his door as I climb out and shut mine. 

“Is that why you made me get ready? Because we’re meeting Patton? You realize I’ve met Patton before right?” I question as we walk into the theatre.

“Yeah, yeah I know, that’s not the reason.” He quips back with a smirk waving at Patton. Patton bounces on his heels with his contagious excitable energy. Roman looks around as we make it to Patton. “Where’s-“ Patton interrupts him waving someone behind us over. 

I turn around spotting an attractive boy across the room making his way over. Our eyes lock for a moment his dark black brown ones like melted chocolate. His black and purple bangs are swept in his eyes covering some of the dark makeup under them. The purple shirt accents his hair nicely along with the patched jacket he wears, black ripped jeans matching his painted black nails. The outfit is finished with his sturdy carefully laced combat boots that he trips in on his way over. Pink makes its way into his pale complexion after catching himself before falling, his close call makes me smirk as I look back to meet his eyes. I decide to cut the silence offering my hand.

“Logan, I’m Romans companion, pleasure to meet you…” I trail off letting him finish with his name. He takes my hand shaking it while answering. 

“Um- I’m- Virgil, Pattons friend, nice to meet you too, uh, Logan.” His stutters and pauses are precious and I have to repress myself from smirking, he looks down at our hands and withdraws his quickly stuffing it into his jacket. I watch him carefully, noticing the anxious tap of his foot, the nervous moisture accumulated on his hand, the faint blush that rises back into his face after removing his hand from mine. Cute. I don't find people cute often, he reminds me of a bewitching black cat. He seems uncomfortable under my stare. His hand makes it's hand through his hair, a nervous tick I'm assuming. I should do something to relax him, I take his hand again more firmly this time with a gentle smile that seems to calm him nearly immediately. I pretend not to notice the pink crawling back into his neck. 

“We should hurry, we don’t want to miss the movie.” I start walking and after a moment's hesitation he follows, matching my pace and speaking up. 

“Yeah, right… So NASA?” He inquires upon my shirt with interest. It's rare that anyone actually cares about NASA so I jump right in to the facts that interest me. To my delight his eyes light up with talk about the solar system and the stars, which only proves to excite me more on the topic. He interjects intelligently with other facts and comments. That’s when I shift my hand in his clasping it rather than cupping it, I’ve never met anyone like him before. I’m keeping this one, I think to myself with a smile as we step into the movie theatre.


End file.
